moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Caricias Telrenn
(WIP) Caricias Telrenn is a well-seasoned Death Knight with divided loyalties. Once a paladin of Lordaeron, he is now a Knight of the Ebon Blade, currently working with a group of Lordaeron refugees in Tyr's Hand. History Former Life Undeath can do strange things to the mind, and Caricias has great trouble recalling his past life. Over time he has slowly pieced some of it back together, but there are still lengthy gaps in his history. What he does know is he was born and raised in Lordaeron and aspired to be a paladin and a soldier in the army. He spent much of his early years in Andorhal - and bore witness to its destruction, both in the early days of the plague and later to Arthas' forces. He fought long and hard in the third war, but finally his division was crushed. He and his brother were the last survivors of his family, and they eagerly joined up with the forming Scarlet Crusade. In typical Scarlet fashion, he was a devout paladin and killed the undead and untrustworthy indiscriminately. He fell in love with another crusader, married, and had a son and daughter. He met his end during a mission aimed to purge the Cult of the Damned from the Plaguelands. Things went terribly wrong for those he fought along-side, and those who did not fall to spell or blade met sacrificial deaths. He was among the first to be raised for the purpose of serving at Acherus. The Scourge and the Ebon Blade Once a Scarlet helping to build New Avalon, now he was a Death Knight who aided in its destruction and slaughter. His family perished, by his hand or by another's he does not know. He remembers the screams, and he remembers the blood, but the faces elude him. It's a blessing he doesn't question. After the Battle at Light's Hope and the Lich King's betrayal, Caricias, through the Ebon Blade, swore himself to the Alliance and to the King of Stormwind. To this day he has never ceased to serve either, save for small lulls during times of relative peace. These honestly never seem to last long. Shortly after swearing fealty, however, he took a brief personal mission to hunt down and destroy members of the Cult of the Damned who had been involved in his murder and the murder of his comrades. He went out seeking vengeance. What he found was a kid, only partly brain-washed by the cultists, but still his own. The kid's name was Zerath, and Caricias helped him break free of the Cult of the Damned. He adopted Zerath as his brother, and together they joined the Alliance expedition to Northrend. Northrend During the Northrend Campaign, Caricias served throughout the continent, though most heavily in Dragonblight and Icecrown. Though he remained a loyal member of the Ebon Blade, he briefly accompanied the Argent Crusade as an ambassador. He was involved in the assault on Icecrown Citadel, albiet not among those who claimed final victory. Little can be said about his time there except that it was long and bloody, and he went about his tasks with a single-minded ruthlessness. The only reprieve from his duty came in the form of trying to keep his brother out of trouble - as Zerath had a knack for it. Once the campaign was through, he returned to Stormwind as a celebrated soldier. Mercenary Life After the Lich King's demise, like many Knights, Caricias found himself without clear direction. As a dead man, he had little going for him, but he continued to serve the Alliance. He largely served as a mercenary soldier on different campaigns, to Tol Barad, Twilight Highlands, and later to Pandaria. He took part in aiding Vol'jin's forces in strikes against the Kor'kron in the Barrens, a time he still remembers with a small bitterness, as he feels that once Garrosh fell the Alliance forces who had aided were cast aside and asked to leave without reward, compensation, or even thanks. He did, however, meet a Forsaken woman named Zhiane. At the time, it was simply an unfortunate set of circumstances that landed them together against a tribe of Quillboar. However, despite hostilities, they gained a very small respect for one another and parted ways. Caricias would meet her again later in life, and unfortunately it would not end as well. After Orgrimmar, Caricias very briefly worked as a mercenary under Meldrek Crawford in Stromgarde. While there he met the Archmage Rahlyn Kaisel, who became a long-lasting friend and someone Caricias often turned to for advice in the coming years. The Shadow Court Yet again, Caricias returned to Stormwind, where he formed his own small military organization. The Shadow Court. It had branched off the Ebon Blade and generally employed those who had difficulty finding honest work elsewhere. Exactly what the organization entailed, or what sort of work it was involved in was never made publicly clear. It is known that the organization carried out several mercenary-like missions for the Ebon Blade or the Alliance, in Pandaria, the Plaguelands, Northrend, and eventually Draenor. During that time, Caricias met and fell in love with the Kaldorei Calin Cyn'ari. However, Cyn'ari had an eye for trouble, and often was engaged in scuffles or even outright assaults of the illegal sort. Caricias watched her slowly slip into madness, though he tried to aid, then contain her. It backfired when she shot him with holy-blessed bullets and fled. She was branded a traitor, and though Caricias still loved her, there was nothing to be done. Caricias took an unhealthy interest in the art of necromancy, insisting on it being Ebon Blade-sanctioned work and legal for the use of war. He lead a small raid against a Forsaken outpost, where he obtained necromantic research and took Forsaken civilians hostage, whom he put to death shortly after. All save the woman Zhiane, whom he had met months earlier in the Barrens and now met again through pure circumstance. He would come to regret sparing her, as later word of his crimes reached Forsaken ears, and Caricias was named a war criminal. He was captured as a prisoner of war for the annual tradition of the Dance of the Dead. He survived, but his hatred for Forsaken has since been unwavering. Then, six months since Shadow Court's creation, there was a quick build-up of tension between the Court and another military group called the Ironcloak Vanguard, led by Falcko Arturia. It lead up to open conflict, at the conclusion of which Caricias was removed from his position as Commander, and the Shadow Court was shortly disbanded. To this day Caricias is generally hard-pressed to detail the circumstances under which the Shadow Court was dissolved, except to say that several people got hurt, and that there is nothing he does not regret. At the end of it, Calin had perished, and Caricias had also lost his mentor, his apprentice, and his friend. He bears no ill will against the Ironcloaks, and in fact credits both them and the former magistrate Selzen DeVann for putting an end to things. Afterwards, Caricias sore fealty to the Ironcloak Vanguard and joined their ranks. There is an official record on the case of the Shadow Court, though there was never a trial. The record simply makes mention of Old God magic and the foolishness of self-righteous men. The Ironcloak Union Within the Ironcloak Vanguard, Caricais served as a Commander under Marshal Falcko Arturia. Over time the Ironcloaks would go through a few revisions and was eventually renamed the Ironcloak Union - a close coalition between Duchess Falcko Aurturia of Durnholde in Hillsbrad and Regent-Lord Samuel Reggad Alberic of the Grizzly Hills. Caricias served in the Iron Council and held the title Lord Margrave of Durnholde. As for the history of the Ironcloaks, it was largely a political atmosphere, consisting of alliances, trade agreements, negotiations, and occasionally desperate fortifications when negotiation failed. Caricias' relationship with Falcko Aurturia was a strange one. Though they both seemed to have high respect for each other, Caricais' service to her was not always willful. She did, however, adopt him into House Arturia and made him a noble within Hillsbrad. Caricias considered the Ironcloaks as a whole to be something like a second family, and he remembers his time with them fondly. During his service, the Ironcloaks were heavily involved in campaigns in Draenor, Grizzly Hills in Northrend, and Hillsbrad and Silverpine in former Lordaeron. After war nearly broke out between Durnholde and Arathor, Arturia disappeared, and did not re-emerge to the knowledge of most of the Ironcloaks. Durnholde was passed to Ricktore Schroder, and Caricias took the opportunity of the upheaval to return to his mercenary life. Lordaeron Caricias spent a brief time in relative retirement - or as close as a Death Knight can be to it - working with the Ebon Blade more than the Alliance and working mercenary jobs on the side. During this time he courted and wedded the priest Raistlinn Greywhisper. He started working at Tyr's Hand with some refugees there, though by and large he keeps to himself. Family Caricias has no known surviving family members. In a desperate bid to try to recreate that setting, he has since adopted some who are close to him as his own. Among his adopted brothers are Zerath Evans, Ri Li'hir, and Baird Amore. He also officially adopted a daughter, Mirabelle Brisbois, who later renamed herself Mimi Telrenn. Though adopted in to House Arturia, the house appears to have dissolved. These days Caricias continues to bear the house name to honor the past and the memories the name holds. Caricias Telrenn is not his birth name, though Telren sic was his mother's maiden name. Category:Characters Category:Death Knights Category:Human Category:Remnant of Lordaeron